kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Jumping!!
Jumping!! is the opening theme for the anime adaptation of Kin-iro Mosaic. This song is performed by Rhodanthe* along with the ending Your Voice. Lyrics TV Ver. Rōmaji= Mondai nanka nani mo nai yo Kekkō, kekkō, ikeru mon ne? Shippai datte, egao de. sā Kimi to, issho, norikoete yukō! Mabushī asahi, atarashī hi ga hajimaru ne Neboketa kao de, "ohayō" no hitokoto kawasu Mainichi no naka ni, kirakira shita kakera-tachi ga Mada mada aru no, sagashite miyō yō, issho ni Chīsa na mizu tamari mo, nayan deru kyō no koto mo Seno de tobi koeyō yo, egao ga ichiban Yay! Yay!, kitto daijobu sa Kekkō, kekkō, tanoshī ne! Gyutto tojita, sono me wo, sā Hiraku, toki da, ima Mondai nanka, kowaku nai yo Let's go!! Let's go!! Ikeru mon ne? Shippai datte, egao de, sā Kimi to, issho, norikoete yukō! |-| Kanji= 問題なんか何もないよ ケッコー　結構　いけるもんネ? 失敗だって　笑顔で　さぁ キミと　一緒　乗り越えて行こう! 眩しい朝日　新しい日が始まるね 寝ぼけた顔で　「おはよう」の一言交わす 毎日の中に　キラキラした欠片たちが まだまだあるの　探してみようよー　一緒に 小さな水溜りも　悩んでる今日の事も せーので飛び越えようよ　笑顔がイチバン イェイ!　イェイ!　きっとだいじょぶさ ケッコー　結構　楽しいネ! ぎゅっと閉じた　その目を　さぁ 開く　時だ　今 問題なんか　恐くないよ Let's go!! Let's go!!　いけるもんネ? 失敗だって　笑顔で　さぁ キミと　一緒　乗り越えて行こう! |-| English= We don't have any problem Shouldn't we just go by this wonderful way? Even we'll fail, we'll still have our smiles Together with you, let's go overcome everything! Within the dazzling morning, let's start a new day Within my half-asleep face, I exchange the words "good morning" In our everyday, we still have some fragments remaining around, so let's search it together As the little puddle made us worried the entire day Let's get ready and jump over it, with our best smiles Yay! Yay! We'll be okay This will amazingly become a fun As you tightly close your eyes It's time to open it, now! We don't have any problem to fear Let's go!! Let's go!!　Shouldn't we just go? Even we'll fail, we'll still have our smiles Together with you, let's go overcome everything! Full Ver. Rōmaji= Mondai nanka nani mo nai yo Kekkō, kekkō, ikeru mon ne? Shippai datte, egao de. sā Kimi to, issho, norikoete yukō! Mabushī asahi, atarashī hi ga hajimaru ne Neboketa kao de, "ohayō" no hitokoto kawasu Mainichi no naka ni, kirakira shita kakera-tachi ga Mada mada aru no, sagashite miyō yō, issho ni Chīsa na mizu tamari mo, nayan deru kyō no koto mo Seno de tobi koeyō yo, egao ga ichiban Yay! Yay!, kitto daijobu sa Kekkō, kekkō, tanoshī ne! Gyutto tojita, sono me wo, sā Hiraku, toki da, ima Mondai nanka, kowaku nai yo Let's go!! Let's go!! Ikeru mon ne? Shippai datte, egao de, sā Kimi to, issho, norikoete yukō! Atarashī kutsu, haita toki mitaina kibun Doki doki suru ne, mainichi ga hakken darake Chotto tachi domari, atama kakaeru toki datte Hitori ja nai yo, mina no koe ga senaka osu no Fuwa fuwa ukabu kumo ni, namae wo tsukete miyou yo Sore wa kitto suteki na takaramono ni naru Yay! Yay! Kitto mitsukaru yo Motto, motto, tanoshimō ne Donna toki mo, te wo tsunaide Kirari, hikaru, mirai Totte oki no, kotoba de, sā Happy, happy, tsukan jatte Zettai kyō mo, tokubetsu na Kimochi mune ni, aruite yukō Onna no ko wa itsu datte, shiawase wo sagashiteru tte Himitsu no note ni wa, kirameki ga afure teru nda yo Honno choppiri dake, misete ageyou ka na? Mondai nante nani mo nai yo Issho ni yukō, te wo tsunaide Yay! Yay! Kitto daijobu sa Kekkō, kekkō, tanoshī ne! Gyutto tojita, sono me wo, sā Hiraku, toki da, ima Mondai nanka, kowakunai yo Let's go!! Let's go!! Ikeru mon ne? Shippai datte, egao de, sā Kimi to, issho, norikoete yukō! |-| Kanji= 問題なんか何もないよ ケッコー　結構　いけるもんネ? 失敗だって　笑顔で　さぁ キミと　一緒　乗り越えて行こう! 眩しい朝日　新しい日が始まるね 寝ぼけた顔で　「おはよう」の一言交わす 毎日の中に　キラキラした欠片たちが まだまだあるの　探してみようよー　一緒に 小さな水溜りも　悩んでる今日の事も せーので飛び越えようよ　笑顔がイチバン イェイ!　イェイ!　きっとだいじょぶさ ケッコー　結構　楽しいネ! ぎゅっと閉じた　その目を　さぁ 開く　時だ　今 問題なんか　恐くないよ Let's go!! Let's go!!　いけるもんネ? 失敗だって　笑顔で　さぁ キミと　一緒　乗り越えて行こう! 新しい靴　履いた時みたいな気分 ドキドキするね　毎日が発見だらけ ちょっと立ち止まり　頭抱える時だって 一人じゃないよ　皆の声が背中押すの ふわふわ浮かぶ雲に　名前をつけてみようよ それはきっとステキな　宝物になる イェイ!　イェイ!　きっと見つかるよ もっと　もっと　楽しもうね どんな時も　手をつないで キラリ　光る　未来 とっておきの　言葉で　さぁ Happy　Happy　掴んじゃって 絶対今日も　トクベツな キモチ胸に　歩いて行こう オンナノコはいつだって　幸せを探してるって ヒミツのノートには　きらめきが溢れてるんだよ ほんのちょっぴりだけ　見せてあげようかな? 問題なんて何もないよ 一緒に行こう　手をつないで イェイ!　イェイ!　きっとだいじょぶさ ケッコー　結構　楽しいネ! ぎゅっと閉じた　その目を　さぁ 開く　時だ　今 問題なんか　恐くないよ Let's go!! Let's go!!　いけるもんネ? 失敗だって　笑顔で　さぁ キミと　一緒　乗り越えて行こう! |-| English= We don't have any problem Shouldn't we just go by this wonderful way? Even we'll fail, we'll still have our smiles Together with you, let's go overcome everything! Within the dazzling morning, let's start a new day Within my half-asleep face, I exchange the words "good morning" In our everyday, we still have some fragments remaining around, so let's search it together As the little puddle made us worried the entire day Let's get ready and jump over it, with our best smiles Yay! Yay! We'll be okay This will amazingly become a fun As you tightly close your eyes It's time to open it, now! We don't have any problem to fear Let's go!! Let's go!!　Shouldn't we just go? Even we'll fail, we'll still have our smiles Together with you, let's go overcome everything! As I wear my new shoes, my feelings Become so excited, I'd discover new things everyday Even when you faced a little standing pat You'll never alone, everyone's voices will push you from your back Let's give a name to the fluffy and floating cloud And have it as our loved treasure Yay! Yay! We'll find it! There'll be more fun! Whenever is it, hold my hand always Until the glittering and shining future Let's have many ways to our words Happy　Happy　Let's grab on Today we'll definitely also walk with special feeling in our chests Girls are always looking for their happiness With many glittering overflowing by our secret notes Although just a bit, should I give a look to them? There'll be no problem Let's go together, hold my hand Yay! Yay! We'll be okay This will amazingly become a fun As you tightly close your eyes It's time to open it, now! We don't have any problem to fear Let's go!! Let's go!!　Shouldn't we just go? Even we'll fail, we'll still have our smiles Together with you, let's go overcome everything! Gallery ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_1.png ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_2.png ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_3.png ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_4.png Ohys_Kin`iro_Mosaic_-_01_op_5.png ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_6.png ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_7.png ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_8.png ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_9.png Ohys_Kin`iro_Mosaic_-_01_op_10.png ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_11.png ohys_Kin`iro Mosaic_-_01_op_12.png Videos Category:Anime Category:Songs